User talk:Tails6000
Decided to archive my talk for the first time, I has the longest time without archiving award XD User Talk:Tails6000/Archive 1 Tails6000 21:35, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Reward for Longest Archive Page! Your reward for the longest archived talk page! I hope you like it. I made it for fun! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:56, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Tails6000 21:59, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Beware of Walrus1.... Walrus1 sent me some nasty comments on the Club Penguin Beta Wiki. He sent you some bad comments too. We need to beware him. Because you blocked him, and I removed all his comments to "Pufflezzzzz", I think we need to aware all Club Penguin wikis of "Walrus1". I have some ideas on how we can do this, but they are not full-proof and might not work. If you know the owners of some Club Penguin wikis, get a way to talk to them without "Walrus1" realizing and tell them. * We can announce this on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki's announcements that "can all CP wikis block Walrus1 from editing". That might spread attention and other wikis can put the same on their announcements. And if any other Walruses come, we can do the same! :* Following that, we would have to make sure that Walrus1 doesn't send any other messages to anyone else either. * Or just talk to the owners of the Club Penguin wikis. :* Probably not owners, just an administrator Anymore ideas gimme a call. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 14:56, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Concepts! Here's a few concepts for the apprentice, who will be appearing in a future fanfic of mine. Tell me which one you think is the best and it's become the apprentice's permament appearance! --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 15:38, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I like the third 1 Tails6000 15:39, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :I like the 2nd one! -- ¤ [[User:Ninjinian|(User page!)]] [[User talk:Ninjinian|(Happy Halloween!)]] 19:04, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Ninjinian, I like 2! --PabloDePablo 19:05, October 31, 2009 (UTC) You know, I like 2 the best.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Talk'' 19:35, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Just so you know... I won't be on the chatbox because I deleted by mistake and I can't put it back! So you won't see me there again until it is fixed --E-114:Don't Blink! 23:48, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks for telling me. BTW we already made the name for our silver parody, so you didn't need to make his article. een though its hard work, don't get stressed. Tails6000 23:50, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Oh OK (Shoots Phycic with a Deletion Missile)--E-114:Don't Blink! 23:51, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Re:Remember that game of card jitsu fire? I remember. That was a fun game. Also who won? I exited before I could see. Also it seems my internet connection hates me at the moment seeing as it sometimes cuts out on me in the middle of matches. --Speeddasher Me. Tails6000 16:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations. Also I became a Fire Ninja. --Speeddasher Hey, I have an idea! How about we parody Blaze the Cat! Phycic needs a friend from the future, too. But Mephiles the Dark should be Pancakes the Burnt. E-114:Don't Blink! 20:20, December 5, 2009 (UTC) No our Ix parody takes that...and also Speed has BOTH silver and blaze parodies under-way Tails6000 20:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) We have an Ix parody?!? I did not know that. I only though we had a Shade parody. I want to delete Phycic, but I'm only an auto-comfirmed user. --E-114:Don't Blink! 20:27, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I can do that for ya *gives a wink off* Tails6000 20:30, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Deletion of my article I understand WHY you deleted Shadow the Penguin, but just because he has the word "Shadow" in his name doesn't mean he's a parody of Shadow the Hedgehog. I didn't even THINK of Shadow when I wrote the article. I hope you understand --Screwball86 There's croutons in my salad! 23:02, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Re:Parodies of the freedom fighters and suppression squad Cool idea. I have a Snively parody idea and also a slight parody of Enerjak. Also I thought Fake Tails was already the Scourge parody? I'm sure you'll have fun with Sonic Unleashed. I would proably get that game, but my parents don't want to get a console. --Speeddasher Thanks...and mainly he is fake crash, I will remove that part A.S.A.P, and ncice you got Enerjak ready, we gotta get Fists's family (meaning locke,lara-le, and kneecaps (he's the baby half brother from lara-le's new husband), Fintevous,edmund,dimitri,mainly everyone. Tails6000 02:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Parody of Zelda Hi this is Mech Rider.I don't think we've met.I have gone over the idea of making a parody of the Legend of Zelda series.I have already told Ninjaiin about it and he says I should get you and Speeddasher in on it.Leave a message on my talk page.Mech Rider Out!!!!!--EJECT EJECT EJECT!!!! 19:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I think I can try, I have brawl and that has them and ganondorf, we can try. Tails6000 19:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! '''Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 19:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Idea a sitcom about Corai trying to catch tails6000 thinks hes fake tails and always fails. --Corai was here : [:-). 22:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Nice idea...but got ayeque chaising his tailfeathers already, thanks for suggesting ;) Tails6000 22:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Fake. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Happy New Year!]] 05:26, December 28, 2009 (UTC) RE: Stanley Awful and Herbet's Inside Story Well, Stanley isn't capable of grand master schemes like his parodee. He's a petty, childlike "villain" with a troubled past and insane behavior. If you don't mind, I had your character have "some sort of friendship" with Stanley, since I think you're a Fawful fan. Or, is it E-144 who is the fan? --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Tigernose, I'm going to let you finish... -but TS had the best regime of all time!! † 22:04, January 4, 2010 (UTC) He is. I'm a shroob fan and I got out of bowser (gotta find mushroom ballz!) besides I gotta get EVERY mushroom ball ALSO I need some tunneling thing... so okay then thanks for telling me the thought Tails6000 22:44, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Good job on the wii dude Thanks. Unfortunatley I have to wait to get some actual good games. My family was gonna get Brawl today, but everywhere was sold out of it and I have no idea when they'll ship it in again. For I'm stuck with Wii Resort which extremely boring unless you have quite a few people playing. I'm just waiting for Mario Galaxy 2 to come out and hopefully get my hands on a copy of Sonic Unleashed eventually. I'm hoping to get Mario Kart eventually, but I'll take anything as long as it's not a dumb sports game, or a game developed by some unknown company. I'm hoping to play online with you once I get a good or atleast decent game. --Speeddasher Okay can't wait! Tails6000 01:01, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the tip on Luigi. He's probably my favorite Mario Character. My sister has some weird liking for really odd characters for some reason (aka Dimentio, Mr. L, Mephiles). --Speeddasher I know Mr. L from super paper mario (he's actually a brainwashed luigi) Tails6000 23:07, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Good news!!!! I got Super Smash Bros. Brawl. I've played the multiplayer and it's awsome. My parents managed to find a copy of it last night. I've unlocked Ness (don't care about him though), Marth (again, don't care that much), Captain Falcon (don't really know much about him except I didn't like his attacks in Melee), and Luigi (awsome). The only thing that sucks now is that I don't have a friend code yet. Once I get one I'll let you know and try to play Wii Fi with you sometime buddy. --Speeddasher Cool, I unlocked ness. then luigi, then marth then snake. then sonic the LAST one I got was jigglypuff (jeez got everyone but that pokemon XD) Tails6000 22:28, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: let us groove tonight Awsome. --Speeddasher thanks oh BTW can tails (as himself) appear in the movie? I had a funny idea. involving that song and the dancing scene of act 1 pt. 1 of the crazy antics brothers movie. Tails6000 23:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure buddy. --Speeddasher Re;Nice on getting wario land shake it! Thanks man. I haven't played the game much yet. From what I have played of it though, I have to say it's a pretty enjoyable game. The controls are a bit shaky at times, but I've still had fun with it. Also I was wondering if you have Sonic and the Black Knight, and if you do what do you think of it? I've been thinking of getting a copy of it sometime because I've seen gameplay footage of it and it looks fun.Do you think it's better or worse than Secret Rings? --Speeddasher Better, because you use a sword, multiplayer battles, You can be sir galahad (silver) and lamorek (Jet) you can be tails (the blacksmith) you can be amy, you can be the original sonic characters from knights of the round table (sonic,shadow and blaze) AND you can be king aurther if you collect 5 books I forgot the name) Tails6000 22:20, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I think I'm gonna try the game out. Thanks for the advice. Also the was hilarious. Nice choice. --Speeddasher If ya have wi-fi for that, tell me I'll give you my black-knight friend code XD, and thanks I liked that vid, I'll try finding a vid of simpsons wrestling (when I go B-day shopping in weekends I'll try finding it) Tails6000 02:55, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Wanna continue Wikia catastrophe and Tails crhonicles? I'd like to, but I can't think of any ideas for plots. The only thing I've come up with for Wikia Catastrophe is Malcur is attempting to gather power from 10 chracters from different universes to try and destroy a secret power lock that is gaurding the Holy Wikia. He plans on betraying Virus once he's opened the lock, but Tails stops him as Enerjak. This then leads up to when Kwiksilver battles Virus. I nearly forgot about Tails Chronicles. --Speeddasher Nice. And Enerjak might be epic XD (we should get a pic of Tails as enerjak XD) Tails6000 00:42, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I've also got an idea for an enemy group that will be fighting alongside Malcur. --Speeddasher Cool, you should try making an enerjak version of tails (ya don't have to just suggesting) Tails6000 13:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC) That's a cool idea Tails. I'm actually gonna try and do that sometime. Also about Sonic and the Black Knight. I was planning on getting it, but I think I'll wait till they lower the price because I heard the game was fairly short. What do you think on Sonic Unleashed though? I'm considering buying it because the Werehog stages remind me of the Twilight Princess Shadow Beast battles mixed with Ninja Gaiden (both of which are fun). I've heard they were repetitive though, so what's your opinion on the game? --Speeddasher Its cool I wanted an S rank on the first day stage but my friends cousin (fairly 3 years under me) stole the turn and gave me a D rank I plan saving it on later. Tails6000 21:40, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Really cool new trailer! You've gotta check this out Tails. --Speeddasher Re: HOMER HATE JONAS! HOMER SMASH! For some reason it wouldn't let me watch the video. I'm sure it was funny though. --Speeddasher Maye an error, or it was kinda laggy, but I believe you Homer + beer = road roller D'OH! Tails6000 18:14, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Need help regarding a Sonic game Not really sure we've met, but I'll introduce myself. I am Z K, was originally one of the worst vandals on this wiki then TS found out my true purpose and I was granted amnesty and reformed. Nice to meet you. Anywise, you seem to be a Sonic expert and I'm stuck on one of the games. You see, I recently bought the Sonic Mega Collection which allows me to play all the games released on Sega Genesis and Game Gear. I was wondering if you know how to beat the first boss in Green Hill Zone on the original Sonic the Hedgehog game? I've tried jumping on it but he seems like he's shielded and that swinging ball tends to knock me out. If you don't want to help or don't know how that's fine. I'm just wondering that's all. Z K 03:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for asking...and all ya got to do is jump whe on the platform the wrecking ball isn't ramming to then after the hit run under the other platform and jump and do it until it is defeated. Tails6000 03:04, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll try that out. Thanks for your help! Z K 03:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Well... That wasn't me. Someone either used my name or just made another account with the same IP or my name with spaces. It wasn't me dude. Why would I do that? I'm not a vandal kind of person. Sorry dude, you must've confused me with another account.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] BOSS members, unite!'' 13:51, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Well then someone used the impersonation of a fellow man to their advantae of breaking the COC! Tails6000 13:54, February 24, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't Darktan's Army! It was the Star Force! They are good guys!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] BOSS members, unite!'' 13:58, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I know...just maybe either a hacker or impersonation of a fellow man did it Happy Birthday Speeddasher tells says its your birthday, so heres a cake! -- E-114 All those beautiful magical weapons, Gone! 16:52, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy, happy birthday to you! Our birthdays are 2 weeks away from eachother's! Another year older, eh? Have a second cake.. Again, happy birthday! Enjoy it while it lasts! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:20, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Suprise present! I was going to make this picture along time ago, but I never got around to it. When I just remembered it yesterday I decided it would be the perfect present for you. So on your talkpage right now is a picture of Tails6000 as the Enerjak. The only difference is that he has the Blade of light, and he doesn't have shoes because I'm not an expert at drawing shoes. --Speeddasher P.S. Happy Birthday best buddy. Happy Birthday! Hope you got lots of presents! Z K 18:21, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Late Birthday Present Since I'm in a fairly good mood, as a late birthday present I will remix a Sega Genesis Sonic game music of your choice. I was planning to do that for you but I've been in a huge rush lately. My apologies. It's funny because ironically my birthday is in a week's time and I'm the one giving out presents lOl. Z K 10:48, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I'd like you to remix either sandopolis zone act 1, or the multiplayer menu (not results the menu as in select character and zone) Tails6000 17:47, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Argh! I can't believe I missed your birthday... Well, being the lazy user I am, the best I can do is give you another WikiCake. =( Oh well, here goes! May you have many more! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 18:12, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks explorer, and the prank I made was HF's gift to me I think XD (see the troublesome trio page for the prank/sabotage mission) Tails6000 18:14, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Huh? Huh? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:30, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry it's my article, I have OOC rights. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:32, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I recently had an idea.... I had an idea about something. You know how Tails and Sonic are like brothers, Jessica is a halfway parody of Tails, Im making a Tails Doll parody with Mectrictic, So I'm think Tails and Jessie could be brother and sister, since Jessie was adopted, so that would be ok.--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 20:38, March 29, 2010 (UTC) GHood, it's like a relationship. And besides We have wings, but you got a good half parody XD. bt anyways you may Tails6000 20:44, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Huzzah!:D--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 21:02, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Ya know, I planned a weird thing as My charcters son will be a parody of Banjo from the banjo-kazooie series (and a parody of the breegull species will be for kazooie as it';s a rare kind of red puffle XD) Tails6000 21:03, March 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Tenebre Tails, as a Baptist Christian, I've never had a Tenebre serivce, nor have I heard of it. Our church does operate a Vacation Bible School every summer. On Thursday (or Wednesday if it started Sunday), the Crucifixtion and Ressurection of our Lord is preached in an interactice, costumed format by my father himself. Each year, it is something different, but his greatest- and most frightening, I had to leave -was a Jerusalem prison theme. A whiteboard said "JERUSALEM PRISON", and we were given white bands with tomorrow's date on it. Then, we were escourted into a dark Sunday School room with water dripping (as an epic sound effect). My father was dressed in rags and was sitting there in the corner, as a prisoner. He explained that the bands were capital punishment dates, and that we'd all be executed on that day (he said it very realistically). He explained that we were imprisoned because we believed in Jesus Christ of Nazareth. I was six and acted up, so I had to leave, but what I remember is as follows. He went into a detailed crucifixtion (the most gory description of any VBS, matched only by his annual Childrens' Church sermon on Easter Morning). At the end, he explaind that Jesus washed away sin, and asked us to dip our bracelets in a bowl of water. The marker came off. I went back in as the others left, and my father, as the prisoner, shouted "GO FORTH AND SPREAD THE GOOD NEWS"! He explained to me that the band was like sin, and that it was washed away, saving them from death. That particular edition of the Crucifixition day helped save more souls than in any other VBS at any other time. The sunday after, before the congregation, my father once again donned his prisoner's garments, and he too washed them in water in front of a cross. It was amazing. When I was young, it was frightening. In restrospect, it was amazing. That is the closest to a frightening sermon that I had ever witnessed. I apologize for the extreme delay, but hey, I'M AT DISNEY WORLD! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) [[user talk:TurtleShroom|Mary Poppins was never that pretty,]] † 22:06, April 3, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: My signature is related to an experience I had at the park. It was either that or HYPER SPLUNKING. Yah Yeah, sure.--[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']] 19:22, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ideas Cool ideas. I watched Sonic X this morning. It was the Chaos episode. Chris Thorndyke needs to die. Also I'm at the Final Boss in Sonic Unleashed (atleast the boss where you play a Chip). I'll be downloading Sonic 4 when it's released. --Speeddasher Nice idea. Also you won't believe what happened yesterday. I got the Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games on the Wii. The game is so much fun (which I'm sure you allready know). The games are very well desinged. --Speeddasher i wanna join! hay tails! can i join in one of your games you made? (like Tails6000 and Darktan At the Olympic Games) -- amigopen: IM EPIK! 10:33, April 18, 2010 (UTC) My Trying-to-be-as-sincere-as-possible Apologies Dear Tails6000, This is written in an e-mail style to show my sincerity. I am the infamous Alex001 who had harmed you and did not want any more video game articles, if you do remember. I feel very sorry about that after I fell in love with Amy Rose and hope you could forgive me as soon as possible. I may not be fully sincere in this letter, to be honest, but please do forgive me so I could turn over a new leaf and continue editing. I am currently in love with video games. This is very true. Well, only NES games...but anyway, I am deeply sorry for the incident that has caused and please shift all your video game articles from the CP Games Wiki to this one. Yours Sincerely, Alex001 (As Kneedles2) P.S. The word 'kneedles' is in no way a reference to Kneedlemouse; it was a coincidence. look at this picture! i hope you like it, tails, its a poster! -- amigopen: IM EPIK! 01:07, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Might need help I would help, but I don't know much about Black Knights story. If you can tell me I'd be happy to help. --Speeddasher Permission to use one of your characters? I would like to use Wings in one of my stories I just came up with.... a parody of Sonic X Season 3. My idea was that a year before the Nightmare Epic, Nightmare needed to gather strength from other universes. Because he wanted to take over Antartica, it would require mass energy, and realizes that each universe runs off of a specific energy; Light Crystals, with endless Hyper N.R.G., and Shadow Rubies, with endless Negative N.R.G. . But that was his plan B. His plan A was just to attack Tails head on and steal the Destruction Gems, but Tails, launches them into his PDA's randomizer and blasts them all over the universe(s). Nightmare, angry, hits him in the head with a frying pan and gives him to Aye-Que. Aye-Que, realizes that he would have to find the emeralds again and puts a tracker on him, and leaves him at his house. Meanwhile, Fists is guarding the Master Gem when Homer (Instead of Chris) falls out of it. Homer, who bit a donut with Destruction Gem energy on it, was teleported to the CPFW universe. E-114 at the time was arguing with Storm on the Pengolian Thieves Airship about something ridiculous when Fists jumps on board and tells them to throw it into Universe change mode, but says he needs Tails' PDA to jumpstart it. Storm asks why, and Homer walks on, eating a donut. Tails and Wings are talking about how to get the emeralds while Nightmare, Lizlord, IcE, and Zone and Kill, look for them using a stolen PDA to power a spaceship. Fists jumps in and demands Tails to give him his PDA, so that he can send Homer back. Tails then gets a bright idea to take the Pengolian Thieves airship and search for the emeralds, then send Homer back. Celeste and Kalie then go to the where Fists tells them to go; get the Master Gem; it'll be needed to power Tails new "6000 Cannon". After everyone gets on board, E drives it to hyper and takes off, but Nightmare realizes he can seize his daughter once more.... --E-114 Message center 21:01, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Subpage it first before you make it....Tails6000 21:05, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey tails, i just love sonic!! --Sonicfire45 00:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC)SonicFire45 Re: I'm on vacation for teh summer Awsome. I've gotta get that game sometime after I've bought the first one. Also did you see the Sonic Colors trailer? I can't say whether it looks good or not since I didn't see any gameplay. --Speeddasher I'm mostly looking forward to Sonic 4 since it reminds me of Sonic Rush Adventure (one of my favorite DS games). I just hope the games won't have glitches and that they'll be a bit longer than previous Sonic games. Don't get me wrong, I love Sonic Unleashed, but it was abit to short. If the levels are like the day stages in Unleashed then I'm going to buy it. --Speeddasher If Sonic 4 is done correctly it could possibly be the best Sonic game ever. I can't believe some people are boycotting the game for not being 16 bit. --Speeddasher Plus the homing attack will be in it. I'm also hoping Metal Sonic will be in. Also how long would you say Black Knight is? I'm thinking on getting it sometime, but I want to make sure it's not too short. --Speeddasher Thanks. Also I have a design idea for Metal Cyclosus Explorer. I was thinking the tentacles could strik out of his back like a cape with two sticking out of his arms. Cyclosus's eye will also be sticking out of the top. Also I've got to go now. Bye. --Speeddasher hey tails, i made a new clubpenguin form! its the wizard form! ( if you use this form be sure to give me credit )-sonicfire45 Tails, plz message me back, is it ok if i make two video games, one is called new super penguin bros wii here are the characters; me, sonicfire45, you,tails6000,explorer,and hat pop, the other ones are penguin kart turbo made off your idea of penguin kart and super penguin rpg! plz message me if you allow me to make these games, your the character in all of them! plz message back -sonicfire45 Hey Tails! I checke dmy archive... And I beat your record, you got 99, I got 149. LOL. ----I am Corai.MY HEADS NOT BIG! 22:24, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Tilas, its me sonicfire45, well can i make a super sonic riderzs and/or kart and a new super sonic penguins bros wii, it will have some made up characters like me, and also it will have a so called "iceknux" i will make a user for him but is it ok if i use them? also i have another question, in any of your games can i be a playable/unplayable/enemy/hero/allie/boss role, i am blue with a wizards hat on a agents tie, plz awnser these, also can i make you a character in one of MY games? if you say yes to any of these questions i will be happy but its ok if you say no too, but anyways good day! Tails, its sonicfire, read the message above and how do i upload videos? Re: Nintendo WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I'll check it out later. My dad doesn't want me on video sites cause I'm on his computer at the moment. --Speeddasher Ya, I like the idea a lot. --Speeddasher RE: You don't need to act so modest. Ironically, I actually had a battle scene planned during one of the later rounds. BugzyTalk 00:45, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Of course! If I didn't like the idea I wouldn't of put it up heheh. Still, I need to keep it so only I know what is going to be drawn otherwise I'd probably get a million ideas and if I announce the next drawing too early, then that'll give someone a chance to plan ahead. There is a battle scene planned in the later rounds, but against whom is only known to me at the moment. BugzyTalk 00:55, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Hilarious clip. That video was awsome. --Speeddasher Re: I know Cool ideas. Which version of Sonic Colors do you think will be the best? Wii or DS? --Speeddasher I just hope the controls are like they they were in the day stages in Unleashed. That game controled almost perfectly. I'll wait for some gameplay footage to be released before I make a judgement on the game though. --Speeddasher I have an idea for a fight scene where Bugzy atempts to suplex Tails, but fails, and Explorer fighting King Snowkinian with a shovel. We could also draw the raid on Herbert's warship. I'd also be happy to draw Fire Tails. --Speeddasher I really want to get Sonic 4. Anyways I've got to go. My mom has to put my little brother to bed now. See ya tomorrow. Also thanks for your vote on the contest. --Speeddasher CP Come on CP! Mammoth,Forrest. Sheepman is also there. My penguin is Gary Numbah2. -- 12:51, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Here it is! Here, enjoy! They didn't know what hit em. --[[User:Austin8310|'''Austin8310]]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'HIYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAA!']] 13:32, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Help me with the idea I'd love to help, but I know absolutley nothing about Final Fantasy. I've never played any of the games. --Speeddasher Sonic Rivals parody? (and Silver parody) I was thinking of making a Sonic Rivals parody, with the same basic plot with our wiki characters. (Being the Sonic freak I know you are, I'm quite sure you know the basic plot of the game.) However, one of the glaring problems this has is documented below: Sonic = Tails6000 Knuckles = Fists Shadow = Speeddasher Silver = ??? That's the problem. WE NEED A SILVER PARODY. Otherwise, this won't work. I figured Kwiksilver could be him, but I actually don't think he's quite suitable for it. So, we need a original Silver parody. Any ideas? --WikiBlueDude was here! 18:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: There already is a silver parody I made the article, see Tails Rivals. --WikiBlueDude was here! 23:07, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Please give me your opinion on this picture Do you like it?--12yz12ab Talk to me 13:42, June 20, 2010 (UTC) P.S. This is just an edit of a picture. RE: Not to burst your bubble Sounds swell. I'll redirect it from Dana to Kaylee, and maybe do something special with the first Kaylee. Maybe she can be one of Dana/Kaylee's ancestors! rocket slug (time to rock!) 21:04, June 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: No it didn't because it wasn't your idea in the first place. Having Zone and Speed draw a picture of themselves battling each other was an idea I originally had. Even if it was your idea, how did I "rip it off" you when you yourself suggested it? I'm not trying to sound mean or anything either - just making a point broski :P BugzyTalk 04:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Well yeah, but you're implying that Zone and Speed battling each other was your idea. Anyone else battling each other was your idea of course, but Zone VS Speed was mine. It was only coincidence that you guessed a round where 2 people would be fighting each other. There's not going to be anymore rounds with someone fighting someone either. All the rounds have been planned out now - I've even got the final round set up. The final round isn't going to have anyone fighting each other (I honestly am not sure about that because of what they have to draw for the final round) but I can tell you that what Zone and Speed have to draw for the final round is probably the biggest thing they'll ever have to draw for this wiki. BugzyTalk 04:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Here's the pic! How'dya like it? The rocketspeed boots didn't have a picture, so I just made them gray shoes with fire coming out from the end. Anyway, enjoy! --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'YA-HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!]]'-Lit. 18:41, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Space colony B.A.R.K. You know that game,Sonic Adventure 2 Battle.Well I have an Idea....space colony B.A.R.K. heres a picture. Super Smash Mates. Brawl Can I help extending that article by updating the character info section? :D My Story I believe you accepted the streaming of my story on your talk page. If you didn't, just delete this section of your talk. Note that Shunda is not a Sonic character, but is just a character made by me. The story is called "Shunda, a New Threat" if you didn't know already. Nothing is modified from the original hand-written version, even spelling or grammar mistakes if I made any. Here is the story (prolouge and 1st chapter): Prolouge A familiar blue blur collects rings in the distance. "Ha! 500 rings! A new record!" Sonic mutters joyfully to himself. Sonic continues to collect rings in the desert near Angel Island. At Station Square, horrible events were happening. "Newsflash! A bright light in the sky appeared above Angel Island! When we searched all around the floating piece of land, we discovered that at the Master Emerald shrine, the guardian, Knuckles, was missing, and a mysterious figure perched ontop of the powerful gemstone!" the newslady announced. After this, the citizens of Station Square ran around in disarray. We go back to Sonic who has felt a disturbance. "Hmm... I wonder what that is. I hope Knuckles isn't in trouble again!" Sonic worried. He quickly dashed to the Master Emerald shrine, hoping to see his red friend. Instead, he found an empty shrine, to have only him and the glow of the Master Emerald. "What on earth... Who did this? Knuckles?! KNUCKLES?!?! Where are you?" Sonic yelled. "Mwuhahahahahaha!" an unfamiliar voice sounded. Chapter 1 "Who's there?!" Sonic asked. A tall, black hedgehog-like creature teleported in. "I am Shunda, the Guardian of Chaos Power! I protect and use all negative energies for my doing!" the character said evilly. "Sheesh, I don't want a whole monolouge. Oh yeah, WHAT DID YOU DO TO KNUCKLES?!?!" Sonic yelled. "Quiet, blue hedgehog. Why should I tell YOU where the red echidna is? He was no match for me, so I just flicked him away," Shunda said. "WHY?! THIS is why!" Sonic yelled as he kicked the villain. Shunda didn't flinch, he just grabbed Sonic's foot and pushed him into a large rock. "You've got to be better than that to defeat me!" Shunda laughed. Sonic got up and spin-dashed at his opponent. Again, Sonic was easily defeated by a kick of Shunda's foot. "Seriously, get better moves, hedgehog!" Shunda suggested maniacally. "I'm just getting warmed up, Shunda!" Sonic said cockingly. "Bring it on, hedgehog!" Shunda bravely yelled. The two ran towards each other. Sonic did a classic Homing Attack, while Shunda blocked it with his arms. It was clear that Shunda was winning until a familiar hedgehog appeared. "Shadow!" Sonic yelled happily. So, that's it. Reply to me on my talk to tell me how good it was. I think it was pretty good myself. You are the only person to read this besides myself, my dad, and other users who happen to read this. Hope you liked it!--[[w:c:clubpenguinfanon:User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] Hope you have a great day!'' 15:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) hey tails! sonicfire45 here1 i just wanetd to ask sometime you wanna meet on clubpenguin/ Editing Articles Hey Tails, just wanted to let you know- you can change the Penguin Aviators article as you wished and also, any article that I put your character in, you can edit. You have the right to. --Screwball86 There's a croutan in my salad! 19:30, July 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Banjo Kazooie Look Tails, the story is moving on. If you want the part in the story, please write and finish it now. Be sure to make sure Tails and co finish up with Kwiksilver, Willy and the Doctor. There is no way I'm being called Kwikcakes.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Haud secundus chances , EGO sum ut typus of vir.. 22:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) My picture Even though I lost the contest, I think this turned out awesome. --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Metalmanager]] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'talk page]] 15:07, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: =P Thanks. I'm glad you like it. --Speeddasher Re: Sonic Fanon wiki :D I joined. --Speeddasher You're welcome. --Speeddasher Hey Here's two TF2 videos for you to watch: Maggot Mayim WAR! JARATE! --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Pyro']] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'Spy sappin' mah sentry!']] 22:42, July 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hong Kong Phooey That's a very good idea. However, I don't know anything about Hong Kong Phooey other than his title theme. I apologize that I can't help. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Resisty? That's a very stupid name for an insurgency. † 17:07, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Question... I was wondering if it would be okay with you if in my comic Twister comes from the Blaze's Dimension where he's a mechanic or miner? He then teams up with Tails and Tech the Cat later in the comic. If you don't like the idea then I won't do it. I just wanted to check if it was okay with you first? --Speeddasher Thanks. I ha an idea of them attacking an Eggman battleship in the Tornado. --Speeddasher Scipt Hey, Send me that script you have to Harry_Colquhoun@hotmail.co.uk :) -- 19:39, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I FINALLY got through to CPFW. Yay! ^^ --[[User:Schoolbus13|'Schoolbus13']] [[User talk:Schoolbus13|'How ya doin?']] 19:17, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Legally Exempt To answer your question... I haven't the slightest idea. --User:Screwball86I'd Like a Second Opinion on That 12:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure Sure Tails. I'd love a pic of that. Speaking of the roboticizer, I plan on putting one in my comic. --Speeddasher From the Depths of the CPFW: ROBOTICIZER I found it! Hopefully, this answers your question. I think I have an image somewhere, too! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) May Charles Kenneth Jones rest in peace. † † Currently in mourning. For those who believe in such things, please pray for me. 01:48, September 30, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki!! Hi Tails, I am here to tell you about a Sonic fan character wiki I found. You should join it. http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Fan_Characters_Wiki --Feel free to share your Tails Doll stories with me!The Tails Doll Follower 20:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Cool idea... Awsome. I wish I could draw that kind of detail. --Speeddasher Cool. That video never gets old. --Speeddasher Yup. I have Sonic Colors pre-ordered. The only thing I'm not excited for is that I doubt Metal Sonic will be in it. I mean seriously the guy hasn't had an awsome villian role since Sonic Heroes. Anyways I got to go for dinner. Bye. --Speeddasher RE: Mini-story Yes, I remember. What we need to do is write a sub-chapter just after Chapter 1. Everybody is supposed to be coming in the plane to UnitedTerra, but you can sneak off and do your story. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:48, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, and could you remind me what exactly you are writing? I will need to write it down in the plan so tell me everything you're writing in short. And hopefully you've got it planned in your mind too. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:53, October 8, 2010 (UTC) It's Showtime! It's time to write your sub-chapter. I just finished the first chapter. Under it I wrote "Chapter 1.5: Tails Wings and Fists vs. Aye-Que" in a three-equals sub-heading. Did you want to be alone in the showdown or did you want someone like Speeddasher and some others with you? Or are you going alone? Answer me that. Just so you know what's happened, everybody has arrived at the forest in New Club Penguin and set off fireworks. All the Antarcticans (that includes you) went on the plane from the USA to get there. You get on the plane and sit on the back, then just before they set off you crept out the window. I wrote the introduction. Now begin it after the three stars. Remember to keep it simple, and you can leave the part to when he returns back to the crew to me. Remember to reply back telling me if you are going alone or going with some people. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:50, October 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: BitF I already saw it; I keep myself up-to-date with BitF. Funny comic, too. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'I BLAME THE YARN!']]) View this template 12:32, October 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: 1st off, we've already played Scream Fortress 2, it's awesome. 2nd, I killed the horseless headless horseman, and I got the achievement and hat. 3rd, I think we already have the scotsman skullcutter. --Metalmanager In regione caecorum rex est luscus 14:04, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ohhh you mean the sword? Oh, I didn't get that. I wanna try and get it though. Also, have you made an account on the new wiki? --_.:"^Metalmanager^":._ 21:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC) (BTW I'M ON MAI OLD ACCOUNT YAAAAY) Japanese party! I am having a party for Japan at my igloo on CP on ice box right now. Please come and dance to help Japan --FOR CLUB PENGUIN, TRAINS, TRANSFORMERS, LEGO, GAOGAIGAR, AND GUNDAM! 05:09, March 16, 2011 (UTC)